Long term effects of frequent feeding program and overnight gastric infusion in patients with GSD-type 1 and 3; a physiological approach to monitoring these patients. Recent observations document the presence of a defect in renal acidification in GSD 1. These observations are being confirmed and studies regarding mechanisms are underway. Characterization of abnormalities in phagocytic cell function is also being carried out.